


Sinful Senses

by bubblydreams



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Duncan Shepherd x You, F/M, Fluff, House of Cards - Freeform, Smutty, cody fern - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblydreams/pseuds/bubblydreams
Summary: You and Duncan are coworkers, but one night after he video calls you while you're in the bath, everything changes.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Sinful Senses

**Author's Note:**

> so my thirst for duncan shepherd has been INTENSE lately like seriously he can wreck my insides oop Also this sucks but I just really wanted to write this cause i liked my idea at first. Also i’m still shit at dialogue so there’s that lmao

Long, 12 hour days at the office plus the extra pile to work on from home, that's what your days consisted of as of lately. You didn't mind too much, since you were devoted to your work, but all the work was starting to take its toll on you. 

You decided after you got home from work today, that you'd pour yourself a tall glass of Rosé and draw yourself a nice, hot bubble bath. This was your favorite way to unwind, having spent many nights after work in your luxurious bathroom, decompressing in the bubbles. 

As the water filled the tub, you balled your hair on top of your head and slathered on the green clay face mask you prepared earlier, grabbing your laptop and browsing for something on netflix to watch. You settled on a random episode of Friends and propped it up on your tray across the edges of the bathtub. 

You settled in the hot tub and took a large sip of your wine. You leaned back against the pillowed headrest, closing your eyes and letting the sounds of Joey and Chandler and the laugh-track on friends fill your ears. That is, until the annoying ringing of a video call interrupted your peace. 

You weren't in the mood to talk to anyone from work yet, not wanting to ruin your happy place. You opened your eyes to see it was your coworker Duncan Shepherd calling you. You declined, laying back again only to be messaged by him. 

**Duncan:** "(Y/N), answer. Important information here."

You took another sip of wine, rolling your eyes before answering. This was your happy place, you didn't want Duncan to ruin it with something from work. You just got home from seeing that man, what information could he have gotten that couldn't wait another hour? 

**You:** "No, I'm busy at the moment. Call me back later." 

You figured that would be a good enough answer, until you heard the familiar Skype tune ring again. You sighed, annoyed, deciding to just go ahead and answer to let him know that it can wait. 

"What do you want?" You sighed, not even caring about your current position. 

"Good, you finally answered. I've been calling your phone for the past 10 minutes." The brunette from the other end said as he rustled through some paper in front of him, not even paying any attention to the screen. 

"Well can't you see I'm a little _preoccupied_ at the moment?" You held up your hand covered in bubbles, blowing a couple. You were never that shy, then again, you couldn’t be in your line of work. 

"What the hell, are you taking a bath?" You smirked as he finally realized. 

"It's allowed, Shepherd, I'm off the clock you know." You retorted, taking another sip of wine. 

"Well, uh… Wine?" He questioned, stumbling over what to say next.

“Mhm, Rose… My favorite.” You held the glass in front of the screen, swooshing the pretty liquid around in the glass.

“Noted.” Duncan's eyes went back to his papers, not wanting to seem like he was staring at the girl he'd spent every day for the past few months with. "How about you just call me back once you're finished?" He said, not sure where this sudden shyness was coming from. 

" _Nooo_ , no I thought this was _sooooooo_ important, Shepherd." You joked, noticing how uncomfortable he seemed. 

"It can wait."

“What? Has the infamous playboy Duncan Shepherd never seen a woman in a bath before?” You joked, poking fun at the many articles you had read about him over the years.

“Just call me when you’re done, (Y/N).” He rolled his eyes, still cautious as to not stare at you.

"Mmm, don't think so. Go on, you already interrupted my bath, the least you could do is deliver on this _juicy_ information you have." You were being a sarcastic ass, and he knew it. He let out a small laugh, staring back at the camera. 

"(Y/N), come on. Finish your bath and call me back." He wasn't sure why, but the thought of you laying there in your bubbles flustered him. He never got nervous around women like this in the past, and it’s not like he was even able to see anything below your shoulders. "Don't be long though, don't want to be all pruney." He wiggled his fingers in front of the camera before ending the call.

Duncan never gave (Y/N) too much thought at work, seeing as the two of you worked so closely for so long. Not that he _never_ thought about it, of course. From time to time, seeing you in those tight pencil skirts you were keen on wearing, he would let his mind wonder for only a second as to what might be underneath, but normally you'd snap him back to reality by heckling him or tossing a stack of papers his way. 

Seeing you tonight, however, did something different to him. He was unable to shake the dirty thoughts from his mind. He attributed it to the long work hours... And the fact that he hadn't had sex in about two months due to his social life being put on hold until this project was finished. Still, he slowly creeped his hand across his thigh to the growing bulge in his pants. 

_'No, this is wrong. (Y/N)'s your coworker.'_ He thought, yet still his hand gripped his clothed cock, picture what you might be doing under those bubbles to relax. It _was_ wrong, but that only made him that much more excited. He leaned back in his chair letting his eyes close, imagining you touching yourself under the water. He gripped his cock harder, slightly tugging at it through his dark sweatpants. He starts to move his hand under the waistband of his pants, picturing you sliding your hand below all of the bubbles to touch yourself, when the annoying, not to mention loud, ringing of the video call halted his actions.

“Fuck. _What the fuck are you doing?_ ” He breathed, removing his hand quickly as if he had just been caught in the act. He ran his hands through his hair to compose himself before answering the call. 

There you sat on the other end of his computer screen already finished with your bath and dressed in a thin, black silk tank top and matching shorts set, which didn't go unnoticed by Duncan. He wondered if you always dressed this way for bed or if you were doing this special for him. 

"Damn, Duncan! What took so long? I thought this was urgent." You teased as you brushed through your (h/c) locks.

"Just wondering how long you were going to take, (Y/N)." He retorted, the corners of his lips curving upwards into a grin. He ruffled through the papers ready to get to business. He had to rid his mind of the dirty thoughts that previously resided there. You were his coworker, after all. You spent every day working together and he would prefer if things weren't awkward between the two of you. 

Duncan went on to explain the ins and outs of the file in front of him while you focused on typing notes from his words. He caught himself staring at the screen a few times, admiring the look on your face as you concentrated on his words. He wondered how he never noticed how adorable you looked when you were in deep focus model. He decided he would just go ahead and quickly get through the work talk so that he could end the call and hopefully get his mind off of you for the night and sleep it off. 

Except, that didn’t happen. 

The two of you finished with your work talk after about forty minutes, but neither of you were quite ready to end the call. You talked about everything from making fun of your other coworkers to cringing over past relationship mistakes until well into the night. Duncan hadn’t even noticed how much time had passed until he saw you yawning for the fourth time. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to keep you up so late, (Y/N).” It was well after one in the morning, and both of you had to be up in only a few hours. He felt guilty for stealing your night away by chatting with him, but he also didn’t want to stop.

“It’s fine! I’m expecting a coffee in the morning though.” You teased playfully. His broad smile filled the screen in return. 

“Goodnight, (Y/N).” 

“Night…” You flashed him a sweet smile back, before ending the call.

  
***

_“Fuck!” You moaned, grabbing a handful of the brunette waves as he swirled his tongue skillfully around your clit, two fingers knuckle deep inside of you. You arched your back, needing more._

_  
“Mmm, do you want to cum for me baby?” The familiar voice vibrated from between your thighs. You moaned in reply, needing that release. You wiggled beneath his hold before his grip on your hips tightened, pulling back to meet your eyes with his intoxicating ocean blue ones._

“Fuck!” You sat up straight in your bed, the annoying sound of your alarm filling the room. “What the fuck…” You grumbled, shutting off the alarm and rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You came to your senses after a second, realizing that you had just been dreaming about your coworker you spent most of the night talking to. _Shit._ Not only did you just dream about your coworker… But did you also like it? You told yourself it was just a dream but the arousal soaking your panties stated otherwise. None of that mattered at the moment, though, because your clock was stating that you would be late if you sat and dwelled on your steamy dream for much longer. 

You finished your hair and makeup quickly, not trying to waste much time since you already woke up later than anticipated. And since you woke up later, that meant you didn’t have any time to pick up your dry cleaning. You groaned, searching your closet for something to wear. You settled on a tight, black cocktail dress you hadn’t worn in a while. Upon putting it on, you realized why. The hem of the dress hit a little higher than you would prefer for the workplace, and the way it hugged your curves might have seemed a little inappropriate to some of the boomers that worked there, but it was the best you had considering all your other dresses were more suited for after hours. 

You arrived at work only a _few_ minutes later than normal. After you entered your office, Duncan followed suit, holding two coffees and a small, white paper bag that had the logo of your favorite coffee shop on it. He couldn’t help but feel his stomach flip at the sight of you in that dress. You could feel your lips tugging into a smile as he sat on the edge of your desk.

“I believe I owe you a coffee.” He pulled one of the cups from the holder, stretching it out to you. “And this is also for you, to make up for keeping you up so late last night.” His last statement earned you a side eye from one of your coworkers as they stood outside your office chatting. _Great… Now the whole office is going to think you’re fucking._

“Shut up, the whole office is going to think we’re fucking.” You laughed, shutting the door before sitting down at your desk. 

‘ _Would that be so bad?’_ Duncan wanted to reply. He wanted to flirt, to tell you about his sinful thoughts about you the previous night, to press you up against your desk and show the office what they were already thinking, but he knew he shouldn’t. He wasn’t even sure you’d feel the same way… Not to mention it would be an HR nightmare and possible press scandal waiting to happen.

“Just open the bag, dumbass.” He flashed a smug grin your way as he handed you the bag. You stuck your tongue out at him, opening the bag to find two warm chocolate croissants inside, your favorite _. Duncan Shepherd being a total sweetheart? Now that was one the press would go wild over_. Heat rose to your cheeks and you bit back a smile as you pulled them out, locking eyes with his as you handed one to him, only to be reminded of the end of your naughty dream you’d had only hours earlier.

“Um… Thanks! Well since I’m already like fifteen minutes later than normal, we should, uh, get to work.” You desperately needed Duncan to leave your office so that you could get your mind off of that dream. Duncan was your coworker and if his reputation for the fresh out of college interns was any indication, he wouldn’t be interested anyways. You hated how you were feeling awkward around him, hoping just avoiding him period for the day would help get your mind back in balance. Duncan noticed your strange change of mood and slid off your desk. 

“I’ll be in my office if you need me...” You nodded at him as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Something was off about you, he could tell, or maybe he just wanted to believe that there could be something more between the two of you. Either way, he wasn’t going to leave it alone. 

You chose to just stay in your office all day, even asking your assistant to bring lunch to you so you wouldn’t have to leave. You buried yourself in the piles of work for the day, not leaving any room for chit chat. Even with cancelling all of your meetings to ‘catch up’, and also mostly so you wouldn’t have to see Duncan, your mind still kept creeping to thoughts about him. 

You were finally able to leave the office around six-thirty that evening, mumbling a goodbye to your assistant before sneaking out. You figured you could just finish up answering emails in the comfort of your apartment where you didn’t have to see anyone. Once you got home, you reheated some leftovers for dinner and sat down to eat in front of your computer, sighing at the amount of unread emails cluttering your inbox. At the top of the list sat an unread email from D. Shepherd. You sighed, hovering your mouse over the subject line before clicking. 

“I’m offended, you cancelled our meeting. Busy day?

-D.”

Even through the words displayed on the screen, you could picture his sarcastic offense. You decided to answer him so he wouldn’t think you were avoiding him. 

“It’s not you, it’s me…” You typed, biting your lip to retain your smile at your small joke. “I had a lot to catch up on. -(Y/N).” You hit send, taking a bit from your now luke-warm meal. As you opened another email to answer, you were interrupted by the incoming video call covering your screen. Of course Duncan wasn’t going to let you get away with not talking to him all day. You wanted to not answer, to just get back to work and forget about everything, but the way your stomach flipped at his profile picture covering your screen, you weren’t able to convince yourself. Sometimes, you were a real pain in your own ass. 

“She lives!” His eyes lit up as a big grin covered his face at his greeting. “We were really starting to get worried about you, (Y/N).” You rolled your eyes at his remark.

“Calm down, Shepherd. Some of us have actual work to do.” You smirked, taking another bite of your dinner.

“Is that right?” He quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. 

“Mhm, so what do you want?” You urged. Answering was a mistake, you knew it. Barely a minute into the call and your body was already betraying you. You felt kind of nervous, yet you weren’t sure why. It was just Duncan, after all. It felt like you’d seen this man more than your own family at this point.

“Well, I was going to see if you wanted to meet for dinner and go over what we were supposed to go over today… You know, before you so rudely snuck out without even as much as a goodbye.” Even though you knew he was just messing around, you still couldn’t help but to feel a little excited by the fact that he noticed you left. 

“Well, thanks for the invitation, but I’ve already got dinner plans.” You held up the glass container that held your sad meal. He scrunched his face at the screen, giving you the side eye.

“Are you serious, (Y/N)? Could I maybe convince you to come with us for some Italian?” He knew Italian was your weakness and was hoping he could change your mind. 

“I’m already in my comfy clothes.” You smiled weakly with apologetic eyes. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to, it was that you did. You knew you had to get rid of these emotions before you continued doing anything non-work related with Duncan. “Maybe another time?” You offered. 

“Alright, you owe me one dinner… And also drinks after.” He added. 

“Sure.” You answered, rolling your eyes at him. “Well, I won’t keep you from your dinner plans. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You were anxious to get off the call so you could finish your dinner and crawl into bed. Surely it was the lack of sleep causing your body to react this way. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Duncan ended the call and pinched the bridge of his nose. He leaned back in his office chair, thinking about the what-ifs from these phantom dinner plans. He wondered if you thought about him as much as he had thought about you since the night before. He felt like maybe it was more than just attraction causing him to feel slightly saddened by your avoiding him. 

The next day, you kept to yourself in your office again, still not wanting to come face to face with Duncan. Even though you had a dream-free night, your thoughts were filled with nothing but him until the moment you were finally able to nod off. It was honestly starting to piss you off. You didn’t have the time to be in a relationship with someone, let alone feel the heartbreak of getting over someone who doesn’t even do relationships to begin with.

Duncan kept his distance from you throughout the day, which you were glad about but couldn’t help but feel a little let down that he didn’t at least email you or come bother you in your office. You left around your normal time, not sneaking out of the office like last time. You had hoped to say goodbye to Duncan, but he had already left for the day. 

A few minutes after you got home, you changed into your pajamas and poured yourself a glass of wine. Before you could raid your fridge, there was a knock at your door. You set the glass down and answered the door. You were greeted by a guy who could be more than twenty, holding an opaque bag with the logo for ‘Masseria’ on it, your favorite Italian place close to work.

“Oh, I didn’t order this.” You gave the guy a puzzled look, thinking it was just a mix up.

“Are you (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?”

You nodded, not sure what this was about.

“Then this is for you.” He handed you the bag. “Have a nice night, miss.” You smiled at the guy before shutting the door behind him. You placed the bag in your kitchen, still unsure why you received a delivery you didn’t make. The last time you checked, restaurants didn’t just send out PR packages to customers. As you untied the bag, weary to remove the contents, you noticed a little not attached to the top of one of the foil containers.

  
“Skype me once you get this. PS, you still owe me drinks. -D.” You bit your bottom lip as the large smile grew on your face. Of course he was behind this. Was this his way of flirting with you? You grabbed your laptop from your desk, smoothing out your hair before calling him. 

“You didn’t have to do this, Duncan.” You greeted, trying to contain your smile. You noticed he was sitting at a table with the exact same meal in front of him. You couldn’t contain the butterflies in your stomach at how adorable the whole thing was.  
  
“Oh but I had to, since you didn’t want to come out with me.” He took a sip of wine, eyeing the camera. 

“Do you do this to everyone who turns down dinner plans?” You smirked, opening the container to reveal your favorite dish.

“Only the ones I like.” He winked. Oh how he wished you understood the truth within that statement. Duncan didn’t do this sort of thing for just anyone, hell he didn’t do this sort of thing at all. He loved how happy you seemed at his gesture, though. And, were you even blushing?

The two of you ended up skyping for an extra couple of hours after finishing your meals. As the night progressed, subtle hints were thrown from each other, yet not really received for what they were intended. He’d compliment your work, really wanting to tell you how beautiful he thought you looked that night. You’d toss your hair around a little, wanting to look a little nicer.

The next day at work was no different. 

You didn’t hide in your office, instead working alongside Duncan like normal. Throughout the day, heat burned through your body at every small touch you would share, whether it was just accidentally brushing against his arm, or feeling his fingers slide against yours as he handed you something. Duncan was intoxicated by your every move, finally settling on the realization that he was absolutely in love with you. He had to be, no other woman made him feel this weak in the knees. 

That evening after returning home from work, you decided to unwind in a nice, hot bath. You needed a tension release after the day you had. You were disappointed in yourself for allowing yourself to get so frustrated at wondering each little brush against each other meant, but you also couldn’t fight the satisfying ache between your thighs. You decided to grab one of your waterproof toys, a pink dildo, and climb into your bath to have a little release from the week you had had. You settled in, placing your laptop on the little tray that crossed the edges of the tub and placing your toy on the edge behind you, wanting to savor the way the hot water tingled against your skin. 

You inched your fingers under the water and past your stomach, sliding your fingers between your folds. You closed your eyes, leaning your head back against the headrest to finish your dream you had started the other night. You slid your fingers down to your entrance, gathering some of the arousal that was pooling before sliding your fingers back to your clit. You breathed out a little moan, grinding your hips against your fingers as flashes of Duncan from your dream the other night cloud your mind. You furrow your brows, wanting to not indulge in that feeling any more, but the more your mind crept to picture him eating you out, the more wet you became.

“Fuck.” You breathed, using one hand to grab at your left breast, pinching the nipple as your other hand worked your pussy, switching between swirling your fingers around your clit to sliding through your folds to dip into the entrance, collecting more of your wetness to swirl around your clit. You could feel yourself inching closer, feeling the intense build up of your orgasm at the pit of your stomach. Your soft moans filled the bathroom as you pictured those sinful blue eyes staring up at you, just like in your dream. Right as you were about to tip off the edge, your computer screen lit up with the image of the man currently clouding your mind.

“ _Shit!”_ You shot up, wondering if he had a way of knowing what you were doing. You removed your hand swiftly, as if he had any way of seeing you. _‘What the hell are you doing?’_ You couldn’t believe what you were about to do. ‘ _What the fuck!’_ You sighed, stressed with your traitorous body reacting against your wishes. Right as you were about to decline the call, the little devil on your shoulder convinced you to answer. You bit your lip, answering the call.

On the other end, Duncan felt his breath hitch at the sight of you. There you sat, just like earlier in the week, in your tub surrounded by bubbles. You seemed flushed, breathless. He felt his cock twitch at the thought about what he might have interrupted you doing. 

“Looks like I might be interrupting something…” He teased, his tone more smug than you would have liked. “But you still owe me drinks.” 

“Sorry Shepherd, looks like I’m all out of Rose.” You smirked, feeling your cheeks burn at his assessment of interrupting. 

“Well then how about we go out?” Your heart flipped at the suggestion you meet up somewhere, but you decided not to entertain that thought.

“Mm… Not tonight, Duncan. I’m a little busy with my bath and all.” He rolled his eyes at your shitty excuse as you made a splashing sound as if he needed proof you were in the bath. 

“A bath is no excuse to ditch me for drinks, (Y/N).” He wondered if maybe you just didn’t want to see him, or if you had some secret boyfriend you never mentioned. He had hoped to get you to go out with him tonight so he could try to work his moves on you, hoping to make you his. He studied your apologetic smile for a moment before his eyes drifted to the pink item that sat behind your shoulder. As realization hit what the item was, he slid his hand over that growing bulge in his pants, gripping it at the thought of what he had interrupted you doing. 

  
“(Y/N)...” He drawled, a smug grin crossing his lips as his eyes narrowed. “Is that a dildo behind you?”

_Fuck._


End file.
